Besós
by Estrella109
Summary: Summary: ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Ladybug me esta besando! -LadyNoir-


**Aclaración** : Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, no me pertenece. Solo tomó prestado sus personajes para mis historias sin fines de lucro.

 **summary:** ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Ladybug me esta besando!  
-LadyNoir-

 **Capítulo único**

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

No sabían como habían llegado exactamente a esa situación.  
Chat Noir estaba totalmente pálido, mientras Ladybug estaba encima de el besándolo desesperadamente.  
¿Como había pasado todo eso?.

Solo recordaba haber llegado a la torre Eiffel, y encontrarse a Ladybug llorando.  
Cuando se acerco a preguntarle que le sucedía, ella se le lanzó encima y empezó a besarlo salvajemente.

Ladybug soltó un gemido, al acariciar el firme pecho del chico enmascarado.

Chat Noir estaba mudo, no reaccionaba.  
Era como si Ladybug estuviera besando una pared.  
Habían pasado un par de minutos y el igual no reaccionaba.

¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo asi?. No lo supo.  
Solo fue consciente de haber puesto sus manos en la cintura femenina, mientras que esta devoraba su boca.

Se separaron por falta de aire, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y su corazón latía fuertemente, sus pechos subían y bajaban en un vaivén con los latidos de su corazón.

¿Por que lo había besado?. Era la pregunta que se repetía tantas veces en su mente.  
No podía hablar, no podía moverse, estaba paralizado por la sorpresa.

Un incómodo silencio callo sobre ambos, Chat Noir armándose de valor, cuando al fin hubo reaccionado. Sólo atino a preguntar en un susurro casi inaudible: "¿Por que me besaste?."

Ladybug bajo su mirada al suelo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y su cara pasaba desapercibida con su máscara.

-¿E-estuve mal?- Preguntó aun con la mirada gacha.

-N-no, es solo que...-Suspiró- Nunca te has fijado en mi, jamas me diste una razón para pensar que te gustaba.-Cerró los ojos, mientras negaba con la cabeza- Y ahora vienes y me besas, y ¡Estoy tan confundido!-Puso una mano en su frente y empezó a reír con lagrimas en los ojos.-En verdad, eres tan perfecta que... ¡No eres real!.

Ladybug alzó la vista, y lo abrazo.

-¿Por que te ríes?- Preguntó.  
Chat Noir empezó a derramar lagrimas, mojando su hombro.  
-¿por que lloras?- Chat estuvo unos segundos asi, y luego se calmo.-Te quiero-Chat abrió los ojos grandemente, al escuchar a la heroína decir eso.

-Realmente, no nos conocemos-Aclaró el felino.

-Eso es bueno.-Contra ataco ella.

-¿No c-crees que seria muy rápido?-Ella sonrió.

-Todo en la tierra es rápido- El tambien sonrió.

-A veces no comprendo todo de ti, no se por que haces cosas y por que dices otras.  
No estoy seguro de lo que sientes por mi, es como lo que yo siento por ti, pero creo que te amo-Chat Noir estaba completamente rojo, al terminar de decir la frase, y sus orejas estaban caídas.

-Tampoco comprendo todo de ti, algunas veces me coqueteas y cuando al fin pienso que en verdad te lo estas tomando en serio, empiezas con tus estupidas bromas de gato-Ambos rieron por eso.- y luego me llamas "amiga".

Chat Noir se separó un poco de ella, con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro.

-Asi que... ¿Lo que te molesta es que te deje en la friendzone, My lady?.  
¡Oh! No debes preocuparte, mi corazón solo late por ti.- Un sonrojo furioso cubrió el rostro de la catarina.

-Como matar un momento romántico, nivel Chat Noir- Los dos se carcajearon con eso.

Al acabar las risas Ladybug se acerco a Chat Noir y depositó un casto beso sobre su mejilla.

-M-my lady- Chat Noir sonrió, con un notable sonrojo en cara.

-Lo siento, Chatton. Esta catarina debe hacer tareas- Chat intento tomarla de la mano, pero Ladybug la quito y negó con un dedo índice.  
-Ah, ah, ah. No puedo quedarme.-Chat le sonrió y se acercó hasta su oreja.

-¿Vendrás mañana, no? No dejaras que este gatito muera de soledad.- Ella solamente río y acaricio el cabello de el felino.

-Gato mimado- Lo abrazo suavemente, para luego sacar su yo-yo.-Mañana nos vemos, Chatton.- El sonrió y con un guiño de ojo se fue de ahí.

Chat se quedo sentando intentando repasar todo lo que había pasado, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

-¡ÓSEA QUE TENGO UNA CITA CON LADYBUG!-

 **O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O**

 **Hasta aquí el one-Shot x'D**  
 **Para los fans de SU, pues les dejo esta corta escenita como la de Rose y Greg. Los amo 3 son tan tiernos *7***

 **Ojala y les gustara y como saben pueden dejarme sus críticas (Constructivas o destructivas da igual) y gracias por leerme. :'D me hacen feliz.**


End file.
